Resilience-Class Cruiser
"Well god damn, that's a fine looking ship you we got our hands on. Those Covenant Bastards gotta be careful now. Or else their gonna be torn into pieces like a bowl of jerky." - Admiral. Barrett | UNSC Ace Of Spades The Resilience-Class Cruiser was constructed under the UNSC orders due to the early Conflicts between the UNSC and the Covenant. But before the Human-Covenant War started, this Class of ships was the main protector when escorting a Fleet or Escorting Merchant ships. But the ship was also Front-Line capable when the fleet needs fire-support against any Covenant Ships or any other threat. Design: The Resilience-Class's Design was never supposed to be a warship created by Frank & McCains Shipyards. They wanted the class to be a support ship, like the Aging Phoenix-class colony ship that was supposed to be retired after the Defiant-class began service, but decommissioning became delayed when the Human-Covenant War began. So by then, most Resilience-Classes have been converted into Warships (excluding the 2 Resilience-Classes that became support ships). And their new design will be somewhat unique than the other UNSC Ships, due to it looking like a Detached dagger. History: Although the Resilience-Class was initially supposed to be Support Ships for the UNSC, until the Human-Covenant War began when the class came into service as a support ship, only 2 entered service as Support ships while the rest were converted to warships. The class was armed like Pre-Insurrection Ships as the Manufacturer, Frank & McCain Shipyards thought about the Fire Power that the UNSC Ships had during the days of the Insurrection. During the first year of the Human-Covenant War, the Resilience-Class was assigned to multiple fleets, mainly home fleet when the UNSC realized that the class was a useful asset to them, so production on the class went up 67%. But production on other UNSC Ship Classes stays the same. The class took part during the first battle of Harvest as they provided the ODST's with fire-support as they dropped out from multiple UNSC Ships, mainly the Marathon-class heavy cruiser and various other classes. But they also got deployed from a few Resilience-Class Ships as some of the ODST were assigned to these very ships. Besides that, the class can fire multiple weapons rapidly at enemy ships, and even disabling a Capital Ship if needed too, as they did during the Battle of Harvest when they fired over 370 "Archer" Missiles at a single Covenant Warship, eventually disabling it than finishing it off with their MAC Cannon. That was the first sign of the Classes success. By the time near the end of the War, the Resilience-Class was assigned to the Epsilon Eridani Defence Force to defend the Epsilon Eridani System, but many were lost during the Fall of Reach. Post-War Era: The Resilience-Class was a reliable asset during the Human-Covenant War, but during the post-war era, the Resilience saw less action due to Autumn-class heavy cruiser entering service in 2554, which limited the use of the Resilience. But the class was reassigned for Patrol Duties after the war, so they can seek out Covenant remnants, and destroying them when first sighted. Many of the ships in the class were lost during the Human-Covenant War, but some survived. The remaining ships were assigned for Patrol Duties or Fleet Escort, while some were scrapped under the command of the UNSC. By 2567, the Resilience-Class faced out, and memories of this class were very limited. Known Ships Of The Line: * UNSC Pride Of Resilience | Destroyed * UNSC Darpa | Destroyed * UNSC Darkspace | Destroyed * UNSC Equonx | Scrapped * UNSC Albany | Scrapped * UNSC Mercury Black | Lost During The H-C War * UNSC Ghost | Scrapped After Its Final Duties During The Post-War Era * UNSC Banroop | Destroyed Category:Human-Covenant War Category:Post War Era Category:UNSC Ship Classes Category:Cruiser classes Category:Shared Articles